


sky and moon

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [18]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Elf Callum, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 18: ChildhoodRayla is excited to show something to her friend, the skywing elf Callum.





	sky and moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“Hey Callum, look at this!” the twelve year old moonshadow elf said as she walked up the the skywing elf who was currently sitting down, drawing in his sketchbook. As he heard his close friend, his wings flapped, and he turned his head around, only to see Rayla stand beside him, with a huge dagger drawn, just inches from his face. He screamed, and he immediately jumped up, and flew a few feet into the air, his horns almost hitting the wooden ceiling.

As Rayla saw her friend up in the air, she giggled.

“Sorry Callum, I didn’t mean to do that, scaring you, I mean.”

The younger elf was still up in the air, but carefully began to sink back I’m towards the ground.

“Well, can you blame me from being startled? You just showed up out of nowhere with a moonshadow assassin dagger in my fa… wait, a moonshadow assassin dagger? You finally earned your own?”

Rayla happily nodded, and happily put the dagger in Callum’s hand as he swiftly landed on the ground. The dagger was a symbol for moonshadow assassins, when a young elf showed great improvement, they earned it, showing that they were officially in their final years of training to become a real assassin, it was a rite of passage.

“Yes, I earned it today! Runaan said that I’m making great progress, in the youngest to have earned one in generations! If I keep up my training I can become a full assassin at around fifteen!”

“That’s great! I really know how much this means to you, with your parents and everything. I’m proud of you.” he said, before carefully returning the shining dagger to its rightful owner. “I know you’re gonna do great for Xadia when the day comes.”

Rayla blushed at the words of her close childhood friend, and smiled at him.

“Thanks Callum, your support is what I need. Do you want to get some moonberry juice with me?”

“I’d love too.”


End file.
